Fun and Games
by RyukInPerson
Summary: Women seem to fall into his lap, but Draco wants a chase, and Illiri is willing to give it to him. But does she really want to be caught? Draco/OC
1. Revelation

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

FUN AND GAMES

REVELATION

She weaved through the crowd, watching their shocked faces with amusement as they leapt away from her, all seventeen feet, shrieking in higher octaves, horror in their eyes. She laughed at them, though they would only hear a menacing hiss. There were no parselmouths among them to know her intentions were only harmless, a mere bit of fun to dull the boredom of the dreary day.

She avoided a sharp heel that threatened to dampen her good mood, extending her hood as she struck out at the whimpering female in the stilettos before she continued forward, towards the cover of an alleyway between the shops.

'Snake!' cried a middle aged woman as she scurried through the crowd, running from her. She kept slithering forward, her serpentine body like lightning as she nipped at the low heels before ducking into the alleyway, a smile somehow coming over her scaled lips as she flicked her tongue. At the end of the alley she morphed from her king cobra form, glancing around the corner to smirk at the still shrieking crowd before there was a crack, and she disappeared.

Was she evil? No. Was she a prankster? Since the day she was born.

Illiri was never one to play by the rules. Though she never _had broken_ them, she could certainly bend them, escaping many detentions and scalding lectures from the harshest professors. She was very good at Transfiguration, and Snape had never been able to pin her for anything, even when she had forced Draco Malfoy to relive his time as a ferret in their seventh year at Hogwarts. Harry, Ron and Hermione had loved that one.

'Where have you been?' Ron asked, looking up from the newspaper, the same one he had been scrutinizing when she had left. Hermione was away visiting her parents, and he was never quite right without her. In some ways, it was like he had become lost in the place he was most familiar with.

Illiri reached into the fridge, only swinging the door closed when she had found the milk. 'Shopping,' she said, hiding a devilish smirk behind a mask of complete boredom.

His eyebrow picked up. He knew there was more to her expression. After all, they had been best friends for so incredibly long. 'Shopping?'

She smiled. 'You bet.'

'You didn't mess with the muggles? Not even a little bit?' he asked, his eyebrow still high on his forehead.

She widened her eyes, as if in surprise at his suggestion. 'Oh Ronald Weasley,' she said, her tone filled with melodramatic hurt. 'How could you accuse me of such a thing?'

He folded his paper. 'What did you do this time?'

Illiri came from a strange line of witches and wizards, and due to this, she was able to become an Animagus, adding to her already strange abilities as a Metamorphmagus and a parselmouth. She smirked as her eyes changed, turning black with a bright yellow rim, completely unblinking as she hissed.

'Why the hell is there a snake calling me a bloody four eyes here–' Harry stopped short, closing the book he had been reading. He put a hand on his hip, frowning. 'I should have known.'

She returned her features, smiling innocently at him. 'Sorry Harry. I couldn't help myself.'

He shook his head, rubbing the bridge of his nose. 'And I was getting so far.'

'Did I interrupt something serious?' she asked.

He fixed his glasses. 'It's just the case I'm working on,' he said, dropping into the chair beside Ron. 'Are you sure these are all the books you have?'

Ron nodded, returning to his paper. 'I wish I could help more Harry, but that's it.'

'I guess I'll have to go back to the Ministry and see what else I can dig up.'

'I'll probably see you around,' Illiri said. 'I wanted to go have words with Kingsley.'

Harry and Ron watched her purse her lips, trying to bite back the foul words that nipped at her tongue. 'What'd he do this time?' Ron asked tentatively.

'He told my father about those dates with that Scottish goth wizard. You know, the one with the expanders in his ears?'

They nodded, turning away to hide their smirk. She would have been scalded up one side and down the other for that night out. Her father was overprotective, though he swore he allowed her to do whatever she wanted. Every time she went on a date, he knew, and he disapproved.

'I know he was a bit eccentric, but he was fun and that tongue pierc–' She blinked, realising what she had been about to disclose. 'Ah, anyway, Kingsley saw me with him and he told father, and now I'm in some serious trouble because of it.'

She stalked out of the room, travelling to the Ministry by floo powder, not wanting to hear the laughter that followed her departure. Just because they'd found their perfect matches.

Illiri went straight to Kingsley's office, the dull thud of her thick soled boots barely heard over the sounds of people bustling around, the paper plane memos sweeping over her head. She knocked harshly, pushing the door open before there was a reply.

Kingsley hadn't even had a chance to react to her appearance when she slammed the door shut behind her, her hair turning a bright, fiery red as she stared at him with ice blue eyes, the colour they always turned when she was angry. 'Kingsley,' she said, her voice purposely sweet.

'Illiri,' he said, smiling at his "adopted" niece. Kingsley was her father's best friend, and because of that, she had known him for her entire life.

'Remember the last time I asked you to keep your nose out of my love life?' she asked, stepping forward.

'And I ha–'

'I know you told my father.' She slammed her hands onto his desk, sending papers and pens flying. 'And I'll have you know that Leon was a very nice guy, despite his appearances.'

'I'm sure he was, but you know how I get when I've had a few.'

'Then stop _having a few_,' she hissed, being sure to enunciate the words. 'I'm sick of the two of you putting your noses where they _don't_ belong.'

'But I–'

'I don't want to hear another excuse,' she snapped, putting a long, sharp nail to his lips. '_Keep. Out. Of. My. Business._' She stepped away. 'Or I'll get all cobra on your ass.'

He didn't try to speak as she stalked out of the room, though he did shift in his chair, knowing that she didn't do idle threats.

Illiri's hair returned to its natural bronze, her eyes brown again. She headed down the hall, thinking she'd pop into Mr Weasley's office when she paused, doing a double take to look through a partially opened door.

Now _that_, was a fine ass.

He was leaning over his desk, the black fabric of his trousers stretched over perfectly carved cheeks. From there, his narrow hips bled to a strong body, up to broad shoulders, the black silk shirt tailored to reveal the taught, muscled body beneath it. God, what would it have felt like to be held by those big arms, to dig her nails into the hard mounds of his backside, to feel his body on top of hers, doing things that would have made her father die of a heart attack.

She was almost salivating at her wicked thoughts – until he turned around to look for another sheet of paper.

_Oh God! Since when did he have an office here?_ Illiri clasped her hands over her mouth, ducking to the side of the door, hiding behind the door frame. _I wasn't,_ she tried to convince herself that he hadn't seen her. _I wasn't just checking him out. _She shook her head, taking a deep breath. _I wasn't just thinking those things about–_ She wouldn't allow herself to even think his name.

She ran to the entrance hall of the Ministry, fumbling with the floo powder. She stepped out and into her own apartment, finding the closest bottle of vodka, clutching it to her chest as though it would keep her heart from leaping from her chest. She took a swig of the beverage before she lengthened her nails, chewing on them with the determination of a mad woman.

Draco stared at the door to his office for a moment longer, trying to work out why he felt his hairs standing on end. He rubbed the back of his neck, frowning as he looked back at the paperwork before him. He was so sure that someone had been watching him, yet the doorway was empty.

He walked over to a chair in the corner of his office, grabbing a file before he returned to his desk, figuring that one of the many girls in the office had passed by. It seemed that he was the department hunk. He'd turned down two girls already that week, and it was only Tuesday. Not because they weren't pretty. No, they had been stunning, but they weren't the girls for him. He wanted a chase. He wanted to hunt for a woman, not have her fall into his lap as they always seemed to want to do.

He dropped into the plush leather seat behind his desk, rubbing his eyes before he ran his fingers through his platinum hair, so soft from being cut just the other day. It was shorter than usual, swept back carelessly, though it looked like he had spent hours taming it. He had Malfoy hair though, hair that never seemed to have a strand out of place, no matter how much he tried to make it look casual.

He leant back in his chair, allowing himself a moment to breathe, to think. Although he wasn't one for going out in the evenings during the week, too burdened with work, he had heard that the Weird Sisters were playing somewhere close by. It couldn't hurt to swing by for a few songs, and maybe even check out the girls.

Draco sighed, swinging his feet onto his desk as he closed his eyes, reminiscing about his school days. He'd never had to look for a girl then, with Pansy always so close, but they had grown distant since she'd moved to Romania.

But even then, he'd never felt any particular attraction towards her. Why yes, there had been good times and wicked fun, but he wanted more than that. When he was with a woman, he didn't want to be a _trophy_ on her arm; he wanted to be a _man_. Her man. He wanted to make her smile, genuinely, and to drive her wild with his touch.

He wanted to give her everything, and then some more.

If only he could find her.


	2. Temptation

TEMPTATION

Illiri had considered asking Ginny to go with her to see the Weird Sisters, but she had hinted that she and Harry were having some alone time.

Beyond that, neither wanted to go into more detail.

So she went alone, wearing her favourite LBD, the black silk of the little black dress skimming high on her thigh, dipping low in the front and back. The dress was snug, so tight that a bra was impossible, her panties miniscule. Against her fair skin, the black made her seem luminescent under the lights. And her heels, all six inches of them, were black, straps snaking up her legs.

She went straight to the dance floor, surrounded instantly by men, as though they had been drawn to her like metal to a magnet. She teased them, drawing them close before pushing them back, allowing her body to do the talking, though some didn't like the message conveyed.

A hand grasped her wrist and she turned to the man that she had just said a firm no to. Yes, he was handsome, but he couldn't dance to save his life.

She glanced down at his fingers before she looked up at him. 'What the hell do you think you're doing?' she asked. 'Let go of me.'

'I just want to dance with you some more,' he said, taking a step closer.

Before he could even yelp, she pushed the tip of her wand into his neck, her eyes menacing as they turned ice blue.

'Where the hell did you pull that from?' he asked, unable to hide his amazement.

She ignored him. 'Take a hike and maybe I won't turn you into a cockroach.'

His hands rose in surrender as he stepped away from the wand before he turned, almost sprinting through the crowd. She threw a rude gesture at his back before she concealed her wand, beginning to dance again. Even the most annoying men couldn't dampen her mood. She had always loved dancing, and there was nothing that could change that.

She saw a target. He was a tall wizard in silk shirt with long black hair. The strands covered his bright blue eyes as he watched her, a smirk on his lips. She beckoned him to her, watching as he rose from the barstool he had been sitting on, striding towards her, his broad shoulders pushing the other dancers aside until he was right in front of her. If not for her heels, he would have absolutely towered over her.

Illiri smiled coyly, taking his hands and placing them on her hips as she moved to the music, twisting in time with the beat.

His arms surrounded her, drawing her as close as possible. 'Little dancer,' he purred in a thick French accent, his lips brushing against her ear. 'What is your name?'

'Illiri,' she said, her hands trailing over his chest. 'What's yours? Or would you prefer that I call you gorgeous?'

'Godric,' he said, his lips so close to her own, his breath hot. 'But you can call me whatever you want.'

* * *

Draco stepped over the threshold of Tarantallegra, instantly hit by a wave of music. He tucked his hands into his pocket, pulling his signature smirk over his lips as he made his way towards the bar, ordering a drink. He turned to face the crowd of dancers, scanning for a woman that took his interest. But he found none.

And then a man with flowing black hair turned around, a woman in his grasp, his hand trailing over her back, seeking even lower places. She was beautiful, her bronze hair curling down to her bared shoulder blades, glittering in the lights. And her skin, pale as moonlight under the flashes of bright beams; he'd never seen such perfection. How it _glowed_.

And how jealous he was.

He watched as the black haired wizard clutched her to him, tilting her chin to claim her lips, though she turned away at the last second. He smiled, but he knew that his expression would have differed greatly if the wizard had succeeded. The wizard tried again, also failing, his eyes growing frustrated, obviously unaccustomed to being turned down.

Draco laughed, watching as the wizard excused himself for a drink. The woman seemed unperturbed, continuing to dance, her hips hypnotizing as they swayed, her hair following the same movement. She raised her arms over her head, lifting the already short dress – if it could be called such a thing – higher on her slender legs, so close to revealing her luscious ass. He found himself transfixed, his grey eyes travelling up and down the length of her body leisurely. His gaze stopped momentarily on her breasts, the fabric of her dress dipping low, barely covering them.

Suddenly it was very hot.

His drink forgotten, he rose, stepping onto the dance floor, his eyes never leaving her. He grasped her hips, pulling her close in a quick motion that caused her to gasp.

'That was quick,' she said, grasping his hands and drawing them around her slim waist, feeling a shiver run down her spine as his body pressed against hers, the silk of his shirt thin, his muscles so powerful against her bare back. God damn he was in good shape. 'But I'm glad you're ba–'

'What the hell is going on?'

Illiri stared at Godric blankly before she twirled on her toe, eyeing the person that had held her. Her jaw almost dropped. 'Malfoy?'

He looked equally confused. 'Penate?'

Illiri had a sudden urge to throw up – and let him grasp her hips as possessively as he had before. 'What the hell?'

He was just as torn, knowing he should have been disgusted, but wanting nothing more than to claim those plump lips, so red, a startling contrast to her pale skin and tiny dress. Instinctively, he licked his lips.

She caught his curious expression and reaction. A wicked idea flashed in her mind. He'd tortured her in the past, constantly making her and her friends' life a misery.

Now it was her turn.

Godric went to grasp her hips again, but she put a hand to his chest. 'Thanks for the dance,' she said, not even making eye contact before she advanced on Draco, watching as he seemed to freeze, unsure if he should back away or not. She grasped his shirt, drawing him close. Even in her heels, she only came to his eyes, having to look up to stare into the grey depths. 'So, do you want to dance with me?' she asked, her fingers skimming his jaw, trailing to his chiselled chest, revealed by the half open silk.

He swallowed – hard. This was certainly not what he had expected from her. _Is it a trick? _he wondered, knowing her tendencies. _Or is she actually serious? _He studied her eyes, but received no answer until a slender leg skimmed up his, looping around his hip.

'_Well_?' she asked in soft seductive voice, so at odds with the slow twist of her hips that followed the word.

_Oh shit._ His jaw tightened as he fought his traitorous blood, though he knew it was no use.

She smirked, her lips close, watching as his eyelids fluttered. 'I'll take that as a yes.'

All women had played by his rules, but not Illiri. She was the one in control, and he found that it only made him _harder_. Draco grasped her hips, his eyes filled with hunger, a hand trailing down her thigh, drawing her closer.

Illiri held back a gasp as he rocked against her, grinding his hips into hers. No, it wasn't necessarily dancing, but God, it felt good. She could feel his stiff shaft pressing against her, his arousal straining against his black pants, all caused by a single twist of her hips.

Torturing Draco Malfoy was going to be far easier than she thought. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers entwining in the soft hair at the nape of his neck. She'd always thought that it would be greasy, but no, it was silky, caressing her fingers.

'I wonder if you'll allow me to…' he started in a husky voice, his breath sharper as his hand tightened on her thigh, his eyes burning with unbridled lust. 'To kiss you.'

She leant closer, her lips almost brushing his. He sucked in a breath, revelling in her sweet scent as she neared him, her hair falling over her face. He could feel her breath against his skin, tormenting him, begging him to bridge the gap between them.

'No,' she said, the words uttered just loud enough for him to hear. She laughed, unhooking her leg as she stepped back. 'Not in your life time, _Malfoy_.' She said his name slowly, letting it roll of her tongue as though it were candy.

He couldn't move as she walked away, her hips swaying. She was playing hard to get. _Very hard_ to get. Was this the chase he had been hoping for?

He apparated to his home, wanting to hide the embarrassing bulge in his pants. His mind was a frenzy of heated thoughts, his straining erection the cause of them as it took control. It was almost painful, begging for the attention it had received earlier.

He sat on the end of his bed, releasing his belt buckle before he unzipped his pants, hoping to take some of the pressure from his engorged cock. He pulled his shirt from his body, throwing it to the side. Though he would normally deposit his clothes directly in the laundry, his mind only held the image of her, her slender legs and perfect ass. What would it have felt like to clutch her luscious curves, to use them to draw her to him, to thrust against her until she was panting…

He groaned, out of pleasure and annoyance. His cock throbbed, his musings causing it to grow impossibly harder. He tried to close his mind, but the images kept coming, the high and low cut of her dress tormenting him, having given him glimpses of her perfect skin but showing him nothing, falling over her curves. And yet, there had been no lines in the fabric, no bra line or–

'Stop it,' he commanded his wretched mind, mentally slapping himself as he tried to block the realisation, his boxers suddenly becoming too much to handle, too tight on his body.

He stood to strip the remainder of his clothes off, but there was no relief. He could still feel her leg on his hip, still feel that wicked twist she had performed with her hips. He wanted to go back into the thumping music, to apparate her to his bedroom and grind her like she had to him, to show her the torment he had caused.

He sat back on his bed, cursing himself, even as he skimmed a hand up his thigh, reaching ever closer to his erection, pleading for relief. He tightened his hand around his shaft, moaning as he stroked himself slowly, trying to image what it would have been like to grind her until she came, to hear her screaming as she orgasmed.

He wanted to claim her, to take her to his bed, to be the one making the rules. But if he was going to pursue her, how would he do it when his thoughts incapacitated him, turning him to a mindless beast of desire? God, he'd never wanted a woman more in his life.

* * *

Illiri shimmied out of her little black dress, searching for her baggy Kenmare Kestrels top as she stretched out her dancing muscles. It was almost four in the morning, and she'd danced for hours, happy with herself. She'd tormented Draco, and it had been hilarious.

But at the same time, she couldn't deny the feelings he had caused, how close she had been to granting his wish, to meeting those soft lips and kissing him until she couldn't breathe. His hand on her thigh had felt so good, his fingers digging in her skin. And his erection, grinding against her, so hard, causing a fierce clench in her centre. If she hadn't wanted payback so much, she would have apparated him to her apartment and ridden him til dawn.

She felt a shiver sprint down her spine as she imagined how he would take her. He seemed rough, his body strong and hungry as he made his desire for her clear, rocking his hips against hers, his hands holding her possessively. She would have bet a thousand galleons that he was fantastic in bed.

She looked in the mirror across from her, her cheeks flushed. She glanced away, desperately trying to convince herself that she was _not_ aroused, even as her thoughts moved to Draco again. How would it have felt to run her hands over his chiselled skin, to weave her fingers into his platinum hair?

She shook her head. _I am not attracted to Malfoy,_ she thought, though she knew it was definitely not the truth. She went to her kitchen, determined to distract herself the only way she knew how – by cooking up a storm.

No, she didn't sleep that night, not until she had pulled the most glorious soufflé she had ever baked out of the oven. She had forced herself into a frenzy, concentrating so hard on creating a perfect soufflé that Draco had hardly entered her thoughts.

She woke up after only a couple hours of sleep, and for the first time in many weeks, she was glad that she didn't have to go to work. She was taking some "well deserved" leave, though it was forced. She'd come back from her last assignment with broken bones and a heavy heart, having watched a life long friend die by the hands of a death eater.

As if the last thing she wanted to do was dwell on it.

But she soldiered on, as all Penate's did, and she struggled through, knowing that Alice would always hold a dear place in her heart.

And – despite her progress – she still wasn't allowed to go to work for another month.

She rolled from her bed, rubbing her eyes with the heel of her hand. She strolled past her dress, flung carelessly on the floor and cursed, the night coming back to her with full force. Apparently, even her frenzied cooking could not dislodge her memories.

_Goddamn Draco Malfoy and his appeal,_ she thought, digging in the cupboard for breakfast.

Goddamn Draco Malfoy and his perfect muscles, his hard body and powerful hands…

She abandoned her toast, throwing her clothes off, jumping into the shower, the ice water beginning to pour down an instant later. She had to think of something, anything, to distract her. If she was truly going to torment Malfoy, she had to keep her cool, to be able to instantly switch from sexy to sinister.

How the hell was she going to manage that when the mere thought of him was beginning to make her knees weak?


	3. Frustration

FRUSTRATION

Draco dressed for work, barely concentrating as he fixed his collar, straightening it. He ran a hand through his still wet hair, sighing, knowing that it would dry to perfection.

He walked downstairs, going straight to the tall chimney, far too tall to be a conventional heating device. He took a fistful of floo powder.

'The Ministry of Magic,' he said clearly, dropping the powder, flames engulfing his body. He stepped out into the hall of the Ministry, striding purposefully towards the elevator. He tapped his toe all the way to his floor, dodging a paper plane memo as it flew towards his head. He went to his office, hoping that the day would hold little work. He'd had to modify the memory of sixteen muggles' on Tuesday and the paper work was excruciating.

He pushed his office door open, closing it behind him with a little too much force. When he looked up, his jaw dropped.

Illiri was perched on his desk, as smirk on her lips as she watched his gaze fall to her legs. She was wearing the heels from the night before, straps coiling up her calves. Her tight, leather skirt was high on her thighs, revealing more of her perfect skin. Her top was, once again, rather low cut, the v-neck dipping to show a hint of her bra, the black lace lining the v. He licked his lips, wanting so desperately to kiss her skin, to mark the bare neck that was framed by bronze, but he resisted, staring straight into her eyes, the brown glinting with mischief.

'Good morning Draco,' she said, examining her fingernails nonchalantly.

'What are you doing here?' he asked, fighting to keep his voice casual.

'Well, I happen to work here, though you probably don't care,' she said, stepping from the desk, her skirt riding up higher. She almost laughed as his eyes instantly locked on her legs, his breath sharp.

'I did know that.' He closed his eyes for a moment, wondering where his usual control had run off to. 'I just never thought that I would see you,' he said before adding, 'here.'

'You of all people should know that I'm unpredictable.' Illiri stepped towards him slowly, backing him into the door. She placed a hand on his chest. 'But, from what I can tell,' she said, sliding her hand lower. 'You like it like that.'

He watched her hand as it trailed lower, his breath catching as her fingertips traced his belt buckle. 'What are you–' Just as a slim finger slipped beneath the hem of his trousers, making him gasp, another finger appeared on his lips, silencing him.

'Do I have your _full_ attention now?'

Oh yes she did, in _every_ way.

Draco nodded, his eyes burning with lust, just as they had the night before. He wanted to take control, to press _her_ against the wall, to torture _her_, but he was at her mercy as she pressed her body against him, her finger still beneath the hem of his trousers.

'Do you want me, Draco?' she asked, her breath hot on his neck, her finger fiddling with the hem of his trousers.

'Yes,' he admitted, his voice shaky, as he tilted his head slightly, almost begging her to lay those plump lips on his skin.

'And what will you do to have me? How far would you go?' she asked, her hand snaking up his side.

'Anything. Very,' he rasped, his hands reaching to grasp her hips, though they never made contact. He stared out, only to find that she was gone.

Then he heard the hiss.

He looked down, his eyes wide as he watched the massive snake rise before it lunged forward, slipping up the leg of his trousers.

She climbed his body, her head emerging from his collar as she curled around his neck. He gasped as her smooth, scaled skin rubbed over his sensitive flesh, coiling all over his body. Her tail wrapped around his length. He shivered as she tightened around him, biting his lip to keep from crying out.

'Illiri, please,' he groaned, a rush of heat rising in him, making him fight for control.

She slithered from beneath his shirt, dropping to the ground before him, turning from the king cobra with a wicked smirk. 'Now, now Draco,' she said, shaking a finger at him as though he were a naughty child. 'Unless you want me to get my fangs out, you only get to touch me when I want you to.'

'You're an infuriating woman,' he ground out, his teeth clenched, his eyes a stormy grey, churning as desire and irritation battled for first place.

'I aim to please,' she said, leaning close, a hand brushing over his chest. 'Maybe next time, I'll please you.'

'When will the next time be?' he asked, though he couldn't image why. Did he want to see her again, to have her draw him close only to push him away?

She looked up from beneath her eyelashes, a delicious curve over her lips, and yes, he really did.

'You could try your luck at Tarantallegra tonight,' she said with a small shrug. 'Maybe I'll be there,' she said before adding, 'but maybe I won't.'

She stepped past him, closing the door behind her, leaving him in the same state he had been in last night, wracked with desire and in desperate need of a release. He cursed her as he sat behind his desk, throwing a locking spell at the door.

* * *

Illiri laughed, leaning against his closed door for a moment before walking away, a slight bounce in her step. Tormenting him was proving to be far easier than she thought, in many ways.

But, God, she wanted him.

She shook her head as she stepped into the elevator, trying to ignore the nagging in her mind. Part of her was arguing against her decision to torture him. She wanted to give in, to let him do as he would with her. How would he take her? Slow? Hard? Fast? She shivered, her skin tingling at the thought of his lips on hers, his hands grasping her, holding him against her.

_Stop it._ She mentally slapped herself, trying to keep herself detached. _You need to think of what you're going to do tonight, how you're going to torment him, what you're going to wear to drive him wild._

Her mind instantly snapped to a little ensemble she'd picked up just the other day, perfect shoes to match. A smirk curled the corner of her lip. It was going to be a good night.

* * *

Draco apparated to Tarantallegra sometime after ten o'clock, sitting at the bar, his back to the polished wood. His eyes instantly scanned the crowd of half naked bodies, searching for her, looking for her perfect skin under the bright lights, but she was absent.

She wasn't coming, of course.

He turned to the bar, hailing for a drink. He didn't even glance up when he received his glass of Firewhisky.

'What's wrong with you?'

Draco looked up, a glare in his eyes that had the bartender backing away.

'Hey handsome,' the voice was purred, barely audible to him. He looked to the owner, hoping that it would be her. The brunette smiled, and his hope was crushed. She batted her eyelashes, leaning close, her cleavage almost jumping from her low cut top. 'So, what's your name?'

With her grace and seductive voice, she had to be at least part Veela. 'It's…' he stopped for a moment, trying to think of words that didn't start with 'um' or 'uh.' She stared at him expectantly, her pale blonde hair shining in the light.

He looked down as a hand grasped his knee.

* * *

Illiri apparated into Tarantallegra, glances and glares fired her way as women scolded their dates, the wizards' eyes drawn to her. She didn't meet their appreciative gazes as she came to the edge of the dance floor, searching for perfect, platinum hair. She smiled as she spotted him at the bar.

And then she almost scowl.

The blonde glanced down innocently as her hand trailed up his leg, inching closer and closer to his groin, her intentions clear.

Illiri edged closer, her hair turning black, her features changing as she moved across the dance floor. She stopped just on the edge, straining her ears as she listened to the blonde.

'If you'd like,' she said, stepping closer, her hips between his knees, a finger skimming over Draco's zipper. 'We can just skip the dancing and move straight to the fun part.'

His eyes widened, stunned by his resounding 'No.'

Her smile turned to an angry snarl. 'Fine,' she said. 'You can go fuck yourself then.'

Something in Illiri shouted a victory cry as she watched the woman stalk away, flicking her blonde hair over her shoulder. She kept her place on the dance floor, still dancing, watching him take a sip of his drink. His eyes swept past her, his foot bouncing on the barstool. He looked irritated, his gaze dull, so unlike the stormy grey it had been in his office.

_Was he looking for me, waiting? _She wondered._ Is that why he turned the blonde down? _

When his eyes locked with hers, her features returned to normal, she knew the answer.

Yes.

She smiled as she stepped forward, taking the empty barstool beside him. 'She was a catch,' she said, looking over her shoulder at the blonde. 'Why'd you throw her back? It was obvious she wanted you.'

He glanced down for a moment. 'Not my type,' he shrugged.

'And what is your type, Draco?' she asked, leaning forward.

He kept his eyes level with hers, though his breath still caught. He knew how low cut that blue dress was, clinging to her luscious curves, low on her chest and high on her thigh. If he were to reach out, would he let him touch her, run his hands over her beautiful skin? He held back a gulp, restraining his hands as though keeping them locked in chains. 'Why do you want to know?' he asked, desperately holding onto what was left of his regular cool. 'Wondering if you'll measure up?'

She smirked. 'Oh, I think you know I do,' she said, tracing a lazy pattern on the hand that rested on the bar, moving up his arm, the silk of his shirt caressing her skin.

She had him there.

'Fine,' he said, taking her hand. 'You are.'

He brought her hand to his lips, her skin soft as he placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles, waiting for her to pull away. He glanced up, and she met his eyes, a slight flush creeping over her cheeks. _Finally, _he thought.

'Honesty is a very attractive trait in a man,' she said, placing her hand on his knee.

He glanced down, staring as her fingers tightened on his thigh, her fingernails digging into the fabric of his pants. 'Why are you doing this to me?' he asked, leaning towards her.

'Doing what?' she asked innocently, as though surprised by his question.

He grasped her hand, pulling it to his straining erection, so tight against the fabric. 'Making me want you so much,' he growled, pulling her from her barstool, dragging her towards him.

'If you want to know,' she said, giving him a quick, taunting squeeze that made him curse. 'Look for Avalon.' She stepped back, pulling from his grasp before a loud crack sounded and she disappeared.

Illiri dropped straight onto her bed, keeping her composure until her head hit the pillows. If they'd been anywhere but that club, she would have torn his pants off there and then. He had been _so_ hard – for her – and she wanted to please him, to let him take her.

She didn't know how much longer her game would last, before her resolve would break.


	4. Fixation

FIXATION

He was confused as he stepped up to the door, obviously a muggle club with its unimaginative name. Why had he left his home, only to be toyed with again, as he knew he would be?

He stepped up to the security guard, intent on striding through the entrance to Avalon, but a hand appeared on his chest.

'Where do you think you're going, mate?' He had a rough English accent, one that sounded just as threatening as he looked.

Draco glanced down at the hand, fighting the sneer that came over his lips. 'Please remove your hand so that I can enter.'

The security guard dropped his hand but he didn't move from his path, crossing his arms over his large chest, now somewhat inflated, puffed out like a birds. 'I want to see some ID.'

_ID?_ Draco stared at him blankly. How in the world did Illiri expect him to get in?

'It's alright, Tony.' An arm wrapped around his waist, a hand dipping into the back pocket of his jeans. 'He's with me.'

She looked up at his stunned grey eyes, winking as she led him past the massive muggle. 'Thanks, I guess,' he said, his voice low.

She smirked as they stepped over the threshold, unfamiliar music hitting his ears, lights flashing over his face. They were at the top of a set of stairs, looking out over the dance floor. Hanging above the crowd were cages, half naked women clutching the bars as they danced.

'See anything you like?' she asked.

'God yes,' he almost growled, tightening the arm that was around her. She was wearing a tiny little dress again, the silver sparkling under the lights. Although a little more modest in the front than her usual attire, the back seemed to be made up of a couple pieces of string, keeping the garment from slipping. He ran a hand down her spine, tracing the tattoo that covered her silken skin, an arrowhead in place of each vertebra, getting smaller as they climbed higher. Had it been there before?

She held back a shiver, taking his hand and dragging him down the stairs, his steps reluctant. 'Don't be such a coward Draco,' she said, turning to face him when they were on the dance floor, her hand drawing him closer. 'I like strong men.'

He tentatively grasped her hips, waiting for her to tell him off. Though she couldn't turn into a snake in front of the muggles', he suspected that she would have some other wicked trick up her sleeve. 'Can I ask you something?' he asked, surprised that she allowed him to keep his hands in place.

'Well, I don't tend to fuck people without talking a little first,' she purred, though part of her was surprised. She gripped his shoulders, pressing her body against him.

He pulled her closer, an arm wrapping around her slender waist, desperate to make the most of the opportunity. There were so many things that he wanted to do that had nothing to do with talking, especially after her words, but he had already committed to it, and some part of him _wanted_ to know more about her. 'When did you become an Animagus?'

'Sixth year,' she answered casually. 'I was always _very_ good at Transfiguration, so when I asked Professor McGonagall about the possibility of becoming an Animagus, she gave me a hand.'

That was surprising. 'And why did you do it?'

'It was a good way to get away from my father.' She glanced down for a moment, hiding her eyes from him. 'And I figured it would be a really fantastic way to help me as an auror.'

'And why did you choose a snake?'

'Because snakes are quick and agile,' she skimmed around him before he could comprehend her movement. Her hands trailed leisurely over his chest. 'And I can kill people even without my wand.'

Draco shivered as her hands traced the hem of his jeans, remembering how those cool scales had felt. 'You would have been fantastic in Slytherin.'

'But I was fantastic in Gryffindor.' She twisted under his arm, coming around to face him again. She gripped his silk shirt, undoing a button to reveal more of his alabaster skin, so creamy against the crimson. 'Though, I do have traits that only Slytherins' are supposed to possess.'

Her lips pressed against his ear as she hissed, _'If only I wasn't playing such a cruel game.' _She wrapped her hands around his neck, drawing him closer, nipping his ear lightly, causing him to shiver. _'The things I could do to you.'_

'You're a parselmouth,' he said, biting his lips, trying to keep from groaning as her teeth grazed over his neck, sharp against his sensitive skin.

'Oh yes. Harry and I are the only Gryffindors' to possess the ability to speak the the language in all of history,' she purred, drawing back to look into his eyes. 'And there's one more thing.'

'What?' He watched her eyes flash different colours, as though they were lights in the club. 'How did you–'

'Metamorphmagus,' she answered, his question obvious.

'That's rare.'

'Oh yes.' She wrapped her arms around him, squeezing her hands into his back pockets. He gasped as she pinched, his hips rocking forward instinctively. She smirked. 'A very fine ass indeed.'

'Why are you tormenting me?' he asked thickly, fighting to keep control of his body, his hands tensing on her hips.

'It's my turn to ask the questions now,' she said, ignoring him, squeezing his perfect, round cheeks harder. 'And I hope that you will answer me honestly.'

'Anything,' he said.

'Why do you want me? It can't just be because I'm you're _type_.'

That he hadn't been expecting. He froze for a moment, trying to form something in his mind. 'It's because…' He paused, searching for the correct words as his hand slid lower on her hip. 'You're unpredictable. Commanding. You don't just come to me; you _force_ me to chase you.' His hand gripped her thigh, pulling her leg up to feel her perfect skin. 'And when I'm with you,' he rasped, a hand entwining in her bronze hair, his eyes locked with hers. 'I don't feel like a trophy. I feel like a man.'

She gasped as a hand cupped her luscious ass, moulding her body against him. She bit her bottom lip. She could feel his hard body, his arms trapping her within his grasp. 'So, all Draco Malfoy wants is a real woman,' she said.

'Yes.' His breath was hot against her lips. 'I've never wanted anyone as much as I want you, but you keep playing cat and mouse.'

She gripped his shoulders, the muscles taught beneath her hands. 'And do you want more than just attraction? Do you _feel_ more than attraction?' she asked. 'Do you want to catch me?'

He took a breath, eyes burning into hers. 'Yes.'

'And do you want to know why I've been tormenting you?' she breathed. 'On purpose.'

'Why?'

'Because I wanted to make you miserable, to have to you pleading on your knees for me,' she admitted.

'You've done a very good job,' he said, his voice husky. 'When you left me in my office, I was _aching_.' He ground his hips against hers, making his point clear. 'I had to lock my door for the first time since I started working at the Ministry.'

She shivered as his hand traced a pattern down her tattooed spine. 'Oh Draco, you did that over me.'

'Twice,' he growled, spinning her on her toes, drawing her back against him. His lips brushed her neck. 'Well, four times if I were to count the last two nights, when I arrived home.'

Now she was aching, her heart racing, surprised as she reached behind her, weaving her fingers into his platinum hair as she pushed back, his eyelids fluttering as she rubbed against him. He ran his hands over her, feeling every inch he could reach. The fabric of her dress was thin, barely hiding her nipples as they hardened. He fingered a pert tip, receiving a throaty moan as her fingers tightened in his hair.

'Draco, you had better get us out of here,' she said, breathless, trailing her hand over his cheek and along his neck. He gasped as she tugged the collar of his crimson shirt roughly, a few buttons slipping free. 'Or I just might tear your clothes off right here and now.'


	5. Satisfaction

SATISFACTION

He propelled her to a dark corner, completely out of sight before apparating them both straight to his bedroom. She gasped as he gripped her thighs, lifting her, forcing her to wrap her slender legs around his waist before he pinned her to the wall, grasping her wrists and holding them above her head. His blood was coursing through his veins with an utter _need_ to pleasure her, to hear her scream his name when she climaxed.

'Kiss me Draco,' she said, her hands on his face, feeling his etched jaw line.

'Is that what you really want?' he asked, afraid of her response. Was it all just a game to her?

'Yes,' she said, her cheeks flushed. 'Kiss me, Draco, kiss me now.'

Something inside him started to jump with joy, possibly his heart as he claimed her lips in a brutal, desperate kiss, conveying his desires, his tongue slipping between her lips to caress hers until she moaned. She gripped his shoulders, pulling herself closer as he ground against her with a sudden thrust of his hips. He trailed his hands down her thigh, all the way to her ankle as he flicked off her shoes.

'Are you wearing anything under this dress?' he asked as he trailed his hands greedily up her thigh, reaching beneath her ever so tiny dress to clutch her ass, underwear seemingly absent.

'Only the tiniest g-string you'll ever see.'

He groaned, relinquishing his hold on her luscious curves, only to pull the string that kept her dress from slipping. He dragged the front down, lifting her higher with his arms as his tongue ravished her aching nipples.

She arched from the wall, pressing closer, his teeth causing a fierce clench in her centre as they grazed her sensitive flesh. She tightened the hold she had on his hips, keeping him from moving, knowing she was getting ever closer to the edge of her control. But he growled in frustration, desperate to feel the friction against his throbbing shaft, to drive her wild before he had even touched her.

'Please, Illiri,' he begged, trying to move against her. 'I want to pleasure you. Let me'

'Then release my hands so I can tear off your clothes.' Her eyes were bright, swimming with lust as she tightened her legs further, rolling her hips, causing him to curse.

He obliged as he pulled her from the wall, only making it to the desk a few metres away, his hands moving to her plump breasts as she worked on his shirt, ripping a few buttons that would not slip easily from their holes. She pushed the sides of his shirt apart, raking her fingernails over his ribs, causing him to shiver against her. She ripped the crimson silk from his shoulders, throwing it across the room. He was gorgeous, his alabaster skin drawn tight over chiselled muscles that clenched at her touch. There was so much power in his body, trying to break free, and there was no way she wasn't going to experience all of it.

Illiri yanked his belt, pulling it slowly from the loops, holding his gaze as she dropped it, undoing the top button of his jeans. She pushed the zipper against the bulge that strained against his jeans, his head falling back slightly. He kicked his shoes off before pushing the garment from his body, standing only in his black silk boxers.

Draco grinned as she stared at the bulge for a moment, chewing on her bottom lip. He was…far larger than she expected, and she wasn't small, but…geez.

He used her distraction to pull the tiny dress from her body, flinging it away as though it might cover her again. He trailed a hand down her chest and over her stomach with fingers splayed, his eyes stopping on another tattoo. He touched the snake heads on each of her hips, following their twisting bodies, their entwining tails dipping below the hem of her panties.

She hadn't been kidding when she said they were tiny.

He slipped a finger beneath the thin lace band on her hip, sliding it towards the centre, feeling her shiver. She gripped his shoulders, her fingernails digging into his skin as he slipped the hem of her panties lower, following the tails of the snakes until he reached the light sprinkling of fine bronze hair, his breath catching.

He gripped her thighs, desperate to rid her of the fine, taunting lace that kept him from touching her. He lifted her from the desk, spinning them. They landed on the bed, his body bearing down on hers. He skimmed a hand up her inner thigh, parting her legs as he caressed her, the lace thin beneath his fingers. 'Oh Illiri,' he groaned into her skin. 'You're _so_ wet.'

And she was. That aching in her kept growing, intensified as he sucked on her nipples fiercely. She tried to protest when he stopped, but was cut off when he hooked his fingers beneath her panties, wrenching them from her body, throwing them across the room.

'You're beautiful.' He slipped his boxers off, kicking them from his body, his hand reaching to her centre, his long finger ghosting over her fine hair, watching her shiver.

'Draco,' she moaned, rocking her hips towards him, forcing him to touch her. He slipped a finger into her slick sex, revelling in the feel of it as he stroked deep inside. She was wet – for him – her slender body arching at his touch. She cried out as he added another finger and his cock throbbed. He _needed_ to be inside her, to feel her tightening around him, just as she was tightening around his fingers.

But not until he was sure that she was ready.

He kissed her, moaning into her mouth as she grazed her fingernails over the back of his neck. He trailed his tongue over her neck, her body arching towards him as he slid lower and lower. He paused at her ribs, his teeth marking her perfect flesh, wanting to claim her as his own for a reason he couldn't quite understand. 'I can't _wait_ to taste you,' he said, his breath tickling the fine hair. He pulled his fingers from inside her, licking them slowly. 'Do you want me to?'

What a stupid question.

She wove her fingers into his hair and that was all the permission he needed.

At the first touch of his tongue, she almost screamed. He rubbed her with his tongue, gripping her hips to keep her still, searing her delicate pink flesh.

'More…'

He growled, delving deeper, his fingers digging into her hips as she tried to move against him. 'I need you,' she gasped, the tip of his tongue doing a wicked flick over her clitoris. 'Draco, please.'

He dragged his tongue from her sex and up her body. 'Illiri, are you–'

She pulled his lips towards her, kissing him. Her teeth latched onto his bottom lip for a moment, almost drawing blood. 'Just go slow,' she said, breathless.

'Tell me if I hurt you,'

'I will, now please.' She rocked against him and his eyes rolled back, his arms shaking. He steadied his arms, positioning himself, his tip at her entrance. He thrust slowly forward, his body tensing as his head slipped inside. God, she was tighter than he had expected, her silken walls taking him in inch by inch.

She hissed, her body rigid for a moment. He stilled, though his cock throbbed in protest. 'Did I hurt you?'

'No, you did the exact opposite,' she said, rocking her hips forward, taking him in further. He arched towards her, his eyes rolling back. 'My God, you're tight,' he said, pausing, a hand reaching to her hip, his length fully sheathed within her depths.

Her mouth was open in a silent cry, her legs wrapped around his waist, her fingers entwined in the sheets. She pulled her hands from the black cotton, reaching to grip his shoulders. She opened her eyes, brown meeting grey as he started a slow rhythm, moving only an inch at a time, each stroke longer, further, deeper.

'Don't hold back on me, Draco' she exclaimed, his muscles tense beneath her hands, his strength bottled beneath the alabaster skin, desperate to be released as he drove into her.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her as close as possible as he sat up, on his knees, forcing her to straddle him. She moved to meet his thrusts, ripping her fingernails down his arms, so powerful as they gripped her thighs, his strength lifting her from him before slamming her back down, all the while, rocking his hips high into hers.

He groaned into her skin, his lips brushing her ear, his breath hot and ragged as a hand entwined in her bronze hair. He pulled her head back, staring into her eyes with a half lidded gaze, matched by hers as she bit her bottom lip, trying to hold back the moans that threatened to escape. He kissed her, forcing her to relinquish her bite, to release the deep throaty sounds of pleasure. 'Don't hide it from me,' he said, breathless. 'Give me _everything_, every moan and scream.'

He held her waist with one arm, using the other as support behind him as he thrust. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, drawing his head down to her plump breasts, her nipples rock hard and aching. She moaned, his tongue like fire as it circled, teasing with teeth until her nails raked his back, leaving angry red lines in their wake. He was forced to stop his onslaught on her sensitive flesh, arching against the sharp points, moaning as she grazed her teeth over his earlobe, her lips trailing down his jaw, kissing his heated skin before she latched onto his neck, leaving marks as red as the trails from her fingernails.

'Harder,' she moaned, her eyes closed, breath coming in gasps. He dropped her back down, pinning her between his rippling muscles and the mattress, thrusting into her, his restraint wavering as her moans became near constant. He was so close, his control on the very edge.

'Come for me, Illiri,' he growled into her lips, his hands tightening on her hip, holding her in place as he teetered on the edge of his climax. 'I want to hear you scream my name.'

Everything started to fall away, her entire being focused on Draco, his eyes boring straight into hers, his hair falling over them, his sweat-slicked body pressed against hers. She took the hand on her hip, linking her fingers with his, her nerves contracting.

Then everything clenched, her sex tightening around him as she climaxed, her body arching towards him, every fibre of her being screaming, her fingernails breaking his flesh, turning red as she clawed at his alabaster skin. '_Draco_!' she cried, her teeth grazing her lips.

He tangled his fingers into her hair, kissing her until his body tensed, his back straining, arching as a strangled cry erupted from his body. He came, long and hard as she continued to tighten around him, her body milking his seed from him as he continued to plunge into her, only stopping when there was no more to give – only when her hands slipped from his hips, her chest heaving with the aftermath of her orgasm.

He groaned as he collapsed, his body covering hers, completely spent.

'Draco,' she breathed, her hands limp at her sides.

'Yes?' he titled his head on her chest, looking up to her, unsure if he would be able to do anything beyond the simple movement.

'I don't think I can move,' she said, looking at her arms, willing them to wrap around him, hell to even twitch.

He laughed, his breath tickling her skin, his fingers tracing patters over her ribs. 'Neither can I.'

She tightened her hold on his hand, her fingers still linked with hers, smiling at the answering squeeze. He rolled, taking her slender form with him as he lay on his back, her seemingly weightless body over his, his hand never releasing hers. She rested her head on his chest, teasing a nipple with her tongue until he shivered, making her smirk.

He trailed a hand along her back, following the tattoo on her spine. 'This wasn't there last night,' he said, his voice low, before adding, 'or the night before.'

'It's always there when I go cobra,' she said, a satisfied smile over her lips, a small shrug accompanying her words. 'But sometimes I hide it.'

'Why?' he asked.

'Some people don't like it.'

'So,' he said. 'Why do you care what they think?'

Another shrug. 'I don't know.'

'If you were mine, it'd be there all the time,' he whispered, releasing her hand, only to wrap his arms around her body, pulling her higher. His eyes widened a little, surprised by his own words. _If you were mine? _he thought, even more surprised when he realised just how much he wished that she were.

Her heart did a little flutter. 'Is that so?' she asked, leaning her elbows on his chest, looking down to meet his stormy gaze as she tried to appear casual.

'I think it's sexy,' he said. 'And those snakes, leading the way…' He licked his lips. '_Even_ _better_.'

She shivered. 'Guess I'm not hiding them anymore,' she said. 'Seems like they're a really great way to torment you.'

'Are you suggesting that this will happen again?' He kept his voice level, trying to hide how much he wanted her to say yes.

She trailed a finger along his jaw, brushing it over his lips. 'If you want,' she said, a light pink flushing over her cheeks as she wondered what she'd just set herself up for. _What if he says no? What if he just throws me out of his bed now? _

He tilted her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze again. 'Yes, I do,' he said, brushing her bronze hair from her face. 'If you'd like,' he started, smirking. 'I could even take you out to dinner, though I believe that step is supposed to come first.'

Her heart did a little flutter at his words. 'It's more fun to be unpredictable.'


	6. Realisation

REALISATION

She stirred, nuzzling into the embrace that held her as light filtered through the window and onto her face. Her fingers linked with Draco's, pulling his arm snug around her waist, making him shift closer, his head on her shoulder as he sighed, the content sound tickling her cheek.

Illiri turned towards him, her hand cold on his chest, causing his muscles to tense beneath her touch. She smirked, watching his eyelids flutter as she trailed her fingers lower, over his chest and down to his chiselled abs. His arm tightened as he took in a sharp gasp.

'Illiri,' he breathed, her hand skimming over his hip.

She leant forward, her lips brushing his ear. 'Wake up,' she whispered, her teeth grazing the lobe until he shivered, a moan escaping his lips. 'Rise and shine, Draco.'

He flipped her onto her back, pinning her body to the mattress with his own, claiming her lips in a savage kiss. A low growl rumbled in his chest, a hand moving over her body possessively. 'Did you say _rise_–' He rocked his hips into hers, earning a gasp. 'And shine?'

Her fingers wound into his hair, his lips on her neck. 'Yes,' she breathed, surprised by his alertness, though she didn't mind.

'Good to hear,' he laughed, latching onto her shoulder. He pulled back, examining the mark he had made on her perfect skin, a delicious curl picking up the corner of his lips. He stared into her eyes, a mischievous glint in the stormy grey. 'You might want to wear a more…sensible shirt today.'

She looked down at her shoulder, her eyes widening for a moment. 'Shit,' she said, staring at the red mark. 'It's going to take days for that to fade.'

He claimed her lips again, though his kiss was softer. 'Exactly.'

'Oh Draco,' she purred, her lips moving along his jaw innocently. 'You're in trouble now.'

He groaned as her teeth latched onto his neck, a slow pull of her mouth increasing the spike of pain, the rational part of his mind cursing her, though much of his mind could hardly think at all. 'Illiri,' he said, his hand gripping her thigh, his fingers tight on her perfect skin.

'Yes,' she said, her tone innocent, even as she grazed her teeth over the sensitive mark.

'I have to go to work soon.'

She brushed her fingers over the marks on his ribs, making him shiver. 'Is that so?' she said, her hands moving lower and lower, watching as his jaw tightened. 'You could call in sick.' Her hand brushed his navel, edging closer and closer. 'But I guess your work is pretty important.'

He moaned as she grasped his shaft, her grip tight as she stroked him. His head dropped forward, his arm almost shaking as he gritted his teeth. 'Please…'

'Please stop or–' She tightened her grip further, stroking faster, harder, his control wavering. 'Please pull harder?'

He opened his eyes, staring into hers, the grey churning with fire, his breath sharp. 'Harder,' he said, teeth clenched, her skin like silk on his length. He was so close, his body on the edge of climax.

And then the hand was gone.

He growled as she slid from beneath him, taking the covers with her as she climbed from the bed. He dropped down, rolling onto his back, the pressure in his cock almost painful. He sat up, leaning on his elbows as he glared at her. She almost laughed as he glanced pointedly at his straining erection. She pulled an innocent smile over her lips. 'Oh dear,' she said. 'I guess you're going to have to take care of it yourself.'

He bit out a curse, though he was ignored as Illiri walked across the room, pausing in the doorway of the bathroom. She glanced back, dropping the covers, his eyes following the path of the tattoo before they locked onto her luscious ass, remembering how they had felt in his hands as took her, as she writhed beneath him. He bit his lip, fighting a moan as he heard the squeak of taps.

He jumped from the bed, heading over to the bathroom with awkward steps. He stood in the steamy doorway, staring through the fog to her form, silhouetted behind the frosted glass.

It was time to renovate the bathroom.

He opened the door quietly, stepping in behind her, watching for a moment as she stretched her arms above her head, running her fingers through her darkened hair, pulling it over her shoulder. He reached out, tracing his hand over the arrowheads, his fingers trailing down, past her hips as she shivered under the hot water.

'I thought you had to go to work,' she said, her lips forming an adorable – but somehow erotic – pout. He wrapped his arms around her waist, licking the water from her shoulder, pausing on the mark he had left, his hands trailing over her perfect skin, right down to the snakes. Hands grasped his and he almost growled, a desperate need to touch her rising.

'And I thought you wanted me to call in sick.'

She smirked. 'And if I told you that maybe I've changed my mind?'

He groaned, spinning her around, his hands gripping her luscious ass. 'I'll just have to change your mind again.'

'But I can be so stubborn.' She trailed her hands over his chest, his skin like granite beneath her hands, so chiselled.

'So can I,' he said, grinding against her until she moaned.

'You're going to hate me for this,' she said, placing a quick kiss on his lips. 'But I promise I'll make it up to you.'

He almost tipped forward as she disappeared, a crack sounding as she apparated from his arms.

'Why does she keep doing that?' he growled to himself, grabbing a bar of soap as he tried to occupy his thoughts, turning the warm tap off.

* * *

Illiri looked at the mark on her shoulder, tracing it with her fingers, surprised by the chill she felt down her spine. The mark was red, a tinge of a bruise beginning to show. Part of her knew that she should have been angry with him, for marking her in such a way.

But another part was thrilled by it.

There was a loud crack, startling her as she looked into her bedroom.

'Illiri,' Hermione called.

She pulled the t-shirt over her head, glancing back into the mirror to check that it covered the mark before she located her jeans. 'In the bathroom,' she answered. 'I'll be out in a minute.'

She stepped out, brushing her hair. She smiled as she looked at her best friend, lying on her bed. 'Shouldn't you be with Ron have hot kinky I-haven't-seen-you-for-days sex?' She asked, sitting beside her as she pulled heeled boots from beneath my bed.

She gave Illiri a shove, almost knocking her from the bed. 'I thought I'd come say hello to you first.'

'Well, Hermione, I'm flattered but I'm spent,' she laughed, her thought only registering after the words had already escaped her lips. _'Oh shit.'_

Another shove before she sat up. 'You're _spent_?'

'_Uh oh.' _She pulled an innocent smile over her lips, though she wouldn't fool Hermione.

'Who was it?' she asked, instantly reverting to the teenage girl of less serious times.

'Someone we knew at school,' she said, hoping to dodge the question. What would Hermione think of her if she were to tell her that Draco Malfoy had bedded her? 'He was amazing, all muscles and bottled strength. And _boy_ did he have stamina.'

'Was he as good as that Scottish guy, Leo.'

'Leon,' she corrected. 'And he was better, on an insane level.'

'So who was he?'

There was that pesky question again.

'You can't tell me that you don't remember his name. You _always_ remember.'

She turned to face Hermione properly, her gaze dropping for a moment. 'You have to promise me that you won't judge or hate me.'

'Why would I hate you?' she asked before her eyes suddenly widened, something clicking. She'd always been far too smart. 'You have _got_ to be kidding me.'

Illiri dropped her gaze again, feeling a flush of colour wash over her cheeks. 'Yeah.'

'You and–'

'Yep.'

'And he was–'

'A God,' she sighed, falling back onto her bed. 'And worse, I actually like him. I mean, not just because he's fantastic in bed, but because he wants to be with me. He said that if I were his, I'd never have to hide my tattoos.' She felt a smile cross her lips, realising that none of then men previous to Draco had ever liked her tattoos, not even Leon.

'That doesn't sound very much like Draco Malfoy.'

'But that's just it,' she said, sitting up. 'It doesn't sound much like Draco, but think about it, did we ever really know him?'

'We knew enough.'

'But only of that side. He's changed somehow. I think he wants to take me to dinner.'

Her eyebrow rose on her forehead, a sceptical look on her face. 'You think.'

'Well, we sort of talked about it, just not a great length,' she said, not mentioning that the talking had happened after the best sex she had ever had.

Hermione looked down at her hands, fiddling with the rings on her finger for a moment. 'How do you know this isn't just another one of his games?'

'Because it's _my_ game. I started it, and I'm in control of it,' she said, a mischievous glint in her eyes, though Hermione didn't return it. 'Listen, if I were to date Draco, how would you feel about it?'

Hermione looked up, meeting the brown gaze. 'As long as you're happy, then I'm happy,' she sighed, taking Illiri's hands, giving them a gentle squeeze. 'Just promise me that if you ever think he's going to hurt you, you'll hex him into oblivion.'

'I promise,' she said, a smirk on her lips. 'As long as you promise to help.'


	7. Indication

INDICATION

Draco stepped into his office, some part of him hoping to see Illiri perched on his desk, a smile over her lips. He sighed as he closed his door behind himself, striding across the room to sit behind his desk. He put his feet up, knowing that his workload would be light.

He leant back, closing his eyes, allowing his thoughts to drift. He saw Illiri, of course, imaging her beautiful bronze hair flowing as she danced, her body pressed against his. He wanted to feel her again, to run his hands over her beautiful skin, to trace those delicious tattoos…

He felt a shiver run down his spine, his hands gripping his thighs.

His eyes flew open as there was a knock at the door, causing him to jump. He dropped his feet, sliding his chair forward. He cleared his throat, resting his elbows on his desk. 'Come in,' he said, finding some paperwork to busy himself with.

He looked up as one of the office girls walked in. 'Mr Draco,' she said, coming forward with awkward steps. 'This just came for you.'

He took the paper she held out to him, staring at it for a moment. 'Why didn't it–'

'A lady just handed it to me,' she said, knowing that she had a million other things to do.

He felt his heart leap, a smile crossing his lips as he thought of her. 'What did she look like?'

'Ah,' she started, trying to remember. 'Sort of tallish 'cos she was wearing, like, big boots. Ah, bronze hair.'

He unfolded the page, devouring the words, though there were few.

'_La Lumière des Étoiles Diable. __9.00pm. Dress nice. Don't be late. x x._

He read the words again, hardly noticing as the girl left, slamming the door in her haste. His mind was too busy; the x's causing his heart to shout a victory cry. She wanted him, just as he wanted her, and now he knew.

_La Lumière des Étoiles Diable_ must have been the name of another muggle place, one that he would have to find. It wouldn't be too hard. He doubted that there were many restaurants called The Star Light Devil.

And, knowing that he would find Illiri there meant that it would be a breeze.

* * *

It was almost noon when Illiri apparated back to Draco's bedroom, searching for the clothes that she had left. She quickly picked everything up, stuffing it into a bag before she dropped them in her apartment. She apparated to an alley in the city, intent on hitting the shops. She considered herself lucky for having grown up with Alice, though she found it hard to venture into the malls without her.

She spent hours searching, looking for the perfect dress, only settling when she knew that it would blow him away.

But even as she purchased it, she wondered what he would think. Would she just be hot, as so many labelled her?

Or would she be beautiful?

She hung the garment bag over her arm, stepping back into the bustling mall, trying to work out why she cared so much. Why did she want him to think she was beautiful? She'd never wanted that from anyone before. And, he had called her beautiful, last night, but she wondered if that was just his erection talking.

She desperately hoped it wasn't.

She shook her head, trying to clear her mind as she walked, disappearing down an alleyway before she apparated to her apartment, laying the dress over her bed before she went through all of her heels over and over, trying to decide on a pair that would work just right.

She came across those six inchers, the ones that she had worn on that first night.

A smile crossed her lips, and she knew that her decision was made.

* * *

He found _La Lumière des Étoiles Diable_ in the heart of London, near the top of a high-rise. He mentioned Illiri and was taken straight in, seated in a quiet corner, where most of the chatter of the other patrons was dulled, leaving only beautiful music.

He leant on the table, staring towards the door, waiting to see her. He fiddled with his cufflinks as he glanced at the men on the dance floor, all wearing fancy jackets. Some, like him, were just wearing dress shirts, though he doubted that they were anywhere near the quality of his, but they wore ties. There was even the odd bow tie scattered around.

Suddenly he felt a little underdressed.

He shifted in his seat, feeling a little impatient as he waited for her. He'd arrive a little early, but she was late now. He watched the clock on the wall creep ever closer to twenty past nine, anxious as he sipped his glass of wine.

Some part of him wondered if she would stand him up, but he'd thought that before. So far, he didn't really have any cause to believe she wouldn't show.

And another part of him, one that was getting stronger and stronger with every minute, was scalding him for doubting her.

He ran a hand through his hair, set perfectly as usual. He was desperate to see her again, to hold her in his arms, to kiss those plump, tender lips. He leant back in his chair, dropping his head back as he sighed.

'Sir,' said a timid voice beside him.

He looked up at the waiter.

'Please follow me, Sir. Your lady awaits you,' he said, bowing his head for a moment.

Draco stood, knowing he looked confused, but feeling a thrill of excitement spark within him. He followed the waiter, wishing that he would move faster.

'She apologises for keeping you waiting, though I do believe you will think the wait worth it,' he said, not noticing the pointed glare that Draco threw at him. 'Personally, I wouldn't mind waiting for her.'

'You will say nothing else,' Draco said, his voice icy as he stared down at the young waiter.

The waiter grimaced, continuing forward without another word. He walked into the elevator, pushing a button to what would be the last floor before the roof. Draco tapped his foot impatiently, the doors seeming to take forever to close. They only went to the next level, but it felt like hours had passed by the time he stepped off after the waiter.

The waiter rushed ahead, feeling Draco bearing down on him with quick strides. He knocked twice and a large set of double doors were opened to what had to be a private ballroom, reserved for functions. He stepped to the side, bowing his head as Draco passed.

He had only taken a few steps through the doors before he could no longer continue. He stopped in his tracks, his breath seemingly absent as he stared at her, standing beside the window, looking out to the city.

Her bronze hair fell over her shoulders, meeting the crimson red dress. It clung to her, showing off her luscious curves. The strapless bodice was covered in an intricate pattern of roses that coiled around, following the lines of the dress, only breaking at the split that started high on her thigh, revealing her perfect pale skin. He took a tentative step forward, afraid that she would suddenly disappear, as she had that morning.

She turned to him, looking up through those beautiful, thick eyelashes. He had a strange expression on his face, one that she could have sworn was awe. She stepped towards him, only just managing to keep from sighing as she stared. God was becoming a description that just didn't do him justice. He was wearing a black silk shirt and perfectly pressed trousers, hugging his body in all the right places.

'I'm sorry I kept you waiting,' she said, stopping a few feet from him.

'It was worth it,' he said, his voice husky, his eyes wandering leisurely over her body. 'Illiri.' He took a breath, stepping towards her though the distance between them was too much to handle. He pulled her into his arms, his fingers tracing her cheek. He bent his head, his lips brushing hers.

She melted into his kiss, his lips searching. It didn't have the usual ferocity, but it was filled with raw passion, tenderness, even.

'You're beautiful,' he whispered, his hand cupping her cheek, staring straight into her eyes.

She could have flown away, her heart inflating at that those two simple words. She wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him closer, fighting to keep her composure as she spoke. 'I thought that you might like this dress.'

'It is pretty,' he said, leaning his forehead against hers. 'But it's not the dress that I'm complimenting.'

Music started, and they listened as the waiter scampered off, leaving them alone in the ballroom. He took her hand, holding it against his chest as he took the first step of a slow dance. He leant forward, his nose brushing hers, coaxing her into a slow, deep kiss. She felt as though her entire body was being caressed, his tongue slowly flicking over her lip.

She tightened her grip on his hand, feeling an answering squeeze as his tongue dipped between her lips, caressing hers until she moaned, his fingers digging into her back.

'I have a suggestion,' he said, barely breaking the kiss.

She pulled back, trying to pull some clarity into her mind. 'What?' she asked, breathless, shivering as he trailed his fingers up her leg, following the line of the split.

He swept her body low, his lips moving down her neck and chest, his breath hot on her skin. He brushed her hair aside, a smirk on his lips as he kissed the mark he'd left that morning. 'Let's skip dinner.'

She gripped his shoulders, her fingers weaving into his platinum hair. She bit her bottom lip, trying to keep control of her words, though she wanted so desperately to say yes. 'No.'

His hand stopped and he lifted her, setting her properly on her feet. 'Huh?'

'Draco, I can't believe I'm saying this, especially when I'm so _insanely_ horny,' she said, wondering how to put her words. She chewed on her bottom lip for a moment, a slight flush over her cheeks. 'Okay, it's like this. Part of me wants to let you fuck me into oblivion.' He almost growled, his hands tightening on her hips. 'But another part, one that is somehow overriding the other actually wants to sit and have dinner with you.'

She looked into the stormy grey, watching the lust warring with something else within him. He leant his forehead against hers, breathing a sigh. 'Jeez, Illiri,' he said, his arms coiling around her. 'You're driving me insane.'

'Tell me about it,' she muttered.

He took her hand, brining her delicate fingers to his lips. 'What the hell is going on here?' he asked, holding her hand against his cheek.

'I don't know,' she admitted. 'But I like it.'


	8. Modification

MODIFICATION

Illiri took a sip of her red wine, smiling. Draco was watching her intently, his tongue flicking over his lips idly, his hand resting on the table. He reached out, his fingers gently stroking hers until she took his hand.

He smirked, looking down at their hands, his grip tightening. 'Did you know that you blush when I hold your hand?'

She glanced down, looking up from beneath thick lashes. She did know, though she never thought that he would notice. 'Yeah,' she said, her leg brushing his leg, her skin so soft. 'I do.'

He edged his leg closer, suppressing a shiver as her perfect skin grazed his, pushing the leg of his trousers high. He pulled her fingers to his cheek, holding her hand against his skin. He turned his head, kissing her palm, making her sigh. She barely noticed the smirk that flickered over his lips as he realised that he was finally getting somewhere with her. There was no way that she was getting away.

'It's strange,' she said. 'I've been out with men before, but I haven't ever really gotten to know them.'

'Why not?'

'Because it was all just for fun,' she shrugged. 'No attachments or strings, just some fun and pleasure.' Though part of her wanted so desperately to change that, to make modifications to what had become the norm.

'But…'

She was surprised that he'd caught that. 'I've only ever really been in one serious relationship. I met him just after graduation and we were together for a while, but he got frustrated sometimes.'

Draco could imagine why. She tormented him. It was just the way she was, though he had to admit that he liked it. 'Why?'

'I wouldn't fuck him.'

He blinked.

'Not quite what you were expecting was it?' she asked, smirking. 'I've been very cruel to you Draco, but I wasn't always like this. I was a virgin once.'

'Well, I know,' he said. 'But he got frustrated at you for not giving it up?' He felt a strange twist in his stomach, something like anger.

'He was a little older, and I think he was one of those people who always got what he wanted.'

'Just not you.' He smiled and she glanced down, her shoulders dropping slightly. He dipped his head, trying to meet her eyes, but she kept them hidden, avoiding his gaze. 'You did.'

She shrugged, trying to return to her usual, playful self, though he could see the shame in her eyes. 'He left me two days later, saying that it was fun while it lasted, and that it was time to move on,' she said. 'And I haven't had a serious relationship since.'

'You're afraid that you'll get hurt again.' He reached out, tipping her chin up, forcing her to meet his eyes. 'I promise you Illiri, it won't happen again.'

'How can you make that promise?'

He took both of her hands, holding them tightly in his. 'What if I told you that I wanted you to be mine, that if you were you'd never have to feel so…discarded again?'

She almost laughed, tightening her grip on his hands. 'I'd say Draco Malfoy, I'm yours.'

He pushed his chair back, sweeping around the table. He pulled her into his arms, claiming her lips, his fingers winding into her bronze hair. He moulded her body to his, her leg hooking over his hip as he gripped her thigh, her skin so soft in his hand.

'I have some good news,' she said, dragging her lips away, though she would have been happy to go without breathing for a _very_ long time.

'What?' he asked, his teeth dragging down her neck and over the mark. Her fingers dug into his back, a moan escaping her lips. She shivered, his hand sneaking beneath her dress.

She was suddenly glad that a waiter wasn't hanging around.

She grazed her teeth over his ear lobe, feeling his muscles tense. 'I've already paid for everything.'

He groaned as he lifted her, forcing her to hook her legs around his waist, his fingers already pulling the tie on the bodice when he apparated, aiming for his bedroom, though he missed by a floor. He trailed his hands to her knees, pulling he ties on her heels. They fell to the hardwood floor and he put her on her feet, wrenching the dress from her body as she pushed his shirt from his shoulders.

He cupped her plump breast, his breath sharp, his throbbing erection jumping at the contact. She cried out as he dipped his head, his teeth grazing over one of her aching nipples, the sensations sending a fierce clench to her centre. He pushed her back on the couch, the leather cold on her skin, but when he didn't follow, she propped herself up on her elbows, watching through fiery eyes as he slowly unbuckled his belt, pulling it from the loops. He dropped it to the ground, a smirk on his lips.

She groaned in frustration, her head dropping back slightly. 'Is this pay back?'

'For what?' he asked innocently, slipping the button free, tongue tracing his lips.

'I can't wait much longer, Draco,' she said, her head dropping back. She arched on the couch, her hands snaking over her body, fingers trailing towards the snakes and the tiny lace g-string that they dipped beneath. Realising her intent, he kicked off his shoes, shedding his trousers and boxers, throwing them across the room. He gripped her wrist before it could reach the hem, holding her hand above her head, grinding against her in one quick stroke that made her gasp.

'That's my job,' he growled, untying the little strings, the only things that kept her underwear from slipping. He threw them across the room, reaching to stroke her, eliciting a moan from her lips as his finger delved deep into her pink flesh. 'Illiri,' he breathed, his cock throbbing, every inch of him desperate to be inside her. 'God, I need you.'

'Then hurry up,' she said, rocking her hips on his fingers.

That was all the invitation he needed.

He plunged into her, clenching his teeth in an attempt to stop the strangled moan from escaping his lips, though it was in vein. Her tight sex took every inch of his rock hard length. He shifted her legs further apart, his hand gripping her thigh, her hip, every inch of her perfect skin he could touch.

'Draco, please,' she begged, her fingers gripping the arm of the couch behind her. 'Don't hold back on me now. I need you to make me…'

Her words weren't necessary. He knew what she needed and he complied, her body seeming to scream for him, her sex slick and tight, so hot. He thrust hard, his hips grinding hers. And when she couldn't take it any harder, he moved faster, his pace merciless. She was panting, moaning louder with every hungry stroke, the throaty sounds matched by his.

She released her grip on the couch, a hand reaching to her breasts. She pinched a pert tip, her other hand snaking low, her body desperate and aching. She needed release, to come harder than she ever had.

He looked down, his eyes riveted where they joined, watching as she stroked her clitoris, her moans getting louder, filling the room as her finger worked faster in time with his thrusts. His cock twitched within her, biting his lip, groaning as she arched against the black leather.

He sucked his fingers, pushing her hand aside to replace it with his own. She cried out, his fingers rolling over the swollen bud in a wicked flick. Her fingernails dug into his hips, moving to grip that fine ass, forcing him to thrust harder. God she was close, he could feel that she was. He let her moans fill his head, let them tip him ever closer to the edge.

She was clawing at his skin, adding to the marks that already ran over his ribs. She drew blood on his hip and was rewarded with a growl, the deep rumble in his throat almost animalistic. It turned into a cry as she clenched around his shaft. God, it was heaven on earth, the feeling of her silky flesh around him, greedy for his release.

Draco planted his hand beside her head, weaving his fingers into her bronze hair, forcing her to meet his gaze, stormy grey locking onto beautiful brown. 'Oh God, Illiri,' he cried as he came, climaxing with her, his body pressed tightly to hers, fitting like a mould. She screamed his name and he smiled, every part of him filling with joy as he thrust one final time, her climax taking every last drop of his seed.

He wrapped her into his arms, holding her against him as he rolled onto his back, cradling her on his chest, stroking her bronze hair. 'Holy fuck,' he breathed, trailing his fingers over her spine, following the arrowheads. He closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. 'Illiri, if it's always going to be like this, if I'm always going to feel like this about you,' he said, searching for the words. 'I don't ever want to be with anyone else.'

She traced his finger over his bottom lip, kissing him softly, trying to convey something to him that she couldn't put into words. 'I know what you mean.'

There was a crack as he apparated them to his bedroom, the covers appearing over them, the black cotton soft against her skin. He lay her down on the mattress beside him, drawing her back to his chest, breathing a content sigh as he wrapped his arm around her. He trailed his hand to those snakes, feeling her shiver as he skimmed his fingertips over the fine hairs.

'Don't disappear in the morning,' he said, his lips brushing her ear. 'Stay with me, Illiri.' He kissed her neck, holding her tight against his chest. 'Promise that you won't leave as you always do.'

She wove her fingers with his, wrapping his arm around her as far as she could. 'I promise.'


	9. Desperation

DESPERATION

Over the weekend, they barely left the each other's company. They spent hours in the morning and night talking, laughing as they each told stories from their school days, or listening intently as they spoke of the worst days.

On Monday, Draco contacted some colleagues at the Ministry, asking them to take over for him – he had some important issues to attend to. He just wanted to spend time with her. Every moment he was desperate to hold her against his chest and watch her smile as she slept. And when he woke up with her in his arms, he always felt his heart flutter.

Draco showed Illiri through his home, watching as her eyes lit up when they entered the library. She darted to the closest bookshelf, reaching up to run her fingers over the spines, staring at the thousands upon thousands of books.

She turned from the volumes for a moment, looking at him, a beautiful smile over her lips that took his breath away. 'These are all yours?' she asked.

'Every last one.' He stepped towards her, standing just behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning to brush his lips over the mark that was still on her perfect skin.

She shivered, pointing a few shelves up. 'Even the k–'

'If you'd like, we could try some of the positions…' he let his sentence trail off with many promises, his tongue flicking over the tattoo, trailing down her neck.

'Why would you need the guidance of a book when you could write one yourself?' she asked, barely keeping her voice steady.

'Oh, I haven't even shown you a fraction of the things I could do to you,' he growled, drawing her against his body, making her gasp. He traced his fingers over the waist band of her skirt, his finger slipping just below the band.

'Draco, we've already done it three times in just the last two hours. When–'

'We woke up, then in the shower, the study,' he said, his finger brushing over the lace of her g-string. 'And yet, I still can't get enough of you, especially when you run your fingers over the Charles Dickens books.'

'A well educated woman attracts you?'

'Oh yes,' he purred, his breath hot against her skin. 'Especially one as funny, kind and sexy as you.'

He grazed his teeth over her neck, his grip on her hips tightening as she reached back to coil her fingers into his platinum hair, still surprised by the softness of the strands. 'Flattery will get you no where, Draco,' she breathed, tilting her head to the side as he nipped at her skin.

'How about foreplay?' he asked, his fingers slipping beneath her g-string. He brushed his fingers over the fine hair until she shivered, her head tipping back onto his shoulder as he rubbed her clitoris.

'That's cheating,' she said, her back arching as he stroked her. A moan escaped her lips, her breath hitching as she felt a fierce clench in her centre.

He smirked. 'I know.' He removed his hand, spinning her on his toes, gripping her thighs to lift her, setting her on the edge of the desk.

He was suddenly glad that he'd never really had much use for it.

He unzipped her skirt, dropping it to the side to reveal her creamy skin. 'Now I understand why they made the zip go all the way from top to bottom,' he said, claiming her lips, grinding against her. He placed his hands on her knees, slowly trailing his palms up her thighs to the little strings that tied the g-string. He threw the garment aside, reaching to rub that tight ball of flesh again, watching those heavy lidded eyes burn with the same need he felt.

'What if someone comes in?' she gasped, her cheeks as flushed as she glanced over his shoulder at the door, thankful that it was at least closed.

He raised his fingers to his lips, his tongue darting out to taste her, holding her gaze as she shivered. 'I'll tell them that we're busy.'

He stepped back from her, smirking as she pouted. 'I'll be back,' he promised, pausing just out of her reach as he slowly stripped his shirt, dropping it to the ground. His cock throbbed as she nibbled her bottom lip, her eyes roaming over his entire body, her gaze so intent that it ignited his skin.

'So I get a little strip show this time?' she said, slowly licking her lips as he unbuckled his belt. 'I feel so privileged.'

He smirked, unzipping his pants. He dropped them to the ground, disappointed for the first time that day that he gone commando. He stepped forward, pulling her shirt from her body, dropping his head to lick those pert nipples, already painfully hard. She wove her fingers into his hair, moaning as he grazed his teeth over them, her centre clenching with every bite.

He gripped her thighs, hooking her legs over his hips, rubbing against her, groaning as he felt her slick flesh against his shaft. 'Are you ready for me?' he asked, his voice low, rumbling deep in his chest.

'Oh God yes,' she said, gripping his shoulders, rocking her hips forward.

He growled, his arousal almost painful. He planted his hands on either side of her hips, thrusting deep, his eyes rolling back as she tightened around him, so hot, so tight – so hungry for him. 'Never get enough of this,' he said, the desk shaking beneath her with every thrust, every stroke harder, deeper.

A knock at the door sounded, but his merciless rhythm didn't stop, even as he shouted at the door, telling whoever had tried to interrupt them to 'piss off, we're busy.'

He kissed her, weaving his fingers into his hair, one hand on her hip. He growled as she grazed her teeth over his bottom lip. He held her gaze, his chest heaving, her little body shuddering with pleasure.

'I can feel how close you are,' he groaned, nipping at her skin. He flicked his tongue over her ear, taking one of her hands from his shoulders, licking her fingers. 'Stroke yourself,' he growled.

She was desperate to obey, her clitoris throbbing, every inch of her body aching. At first touch, she cried out, her centre clenching fiercely.

'Yes, Illiri,' he said, his words becoming breathless, his eyes dropping, watching her delicate fingers caress that delicious pink flesh. 'God, I don't know how much longer I can hold on.'

His voice vibrated through her body, the sensation tipping her over the edge, sending her spiralling into her climax. She met that stormy grey gaze, his back arching as he came, her name falling from his lips in a cry, the world seeming to disappear from around them. There was nothing, just the two of him in that moment, their eyes locked as they climaxed.

Illiri fell back onto the desk, every ounce of her strength spent. She had thought she had stamina in bed, but Draco was definitely testing her limits.

He rest his head on her chest, his breath as ragged as hers.

Everything in Illiri tensed as she listened to him, his voice soft as he muttered three little words. _It's just the post coital bliss talking, _she told herself as she tried to relax.

But then he said it again.

'Draco,' she said, still breathless.

'Mm?'

'I have to go, I was supposed to meet Hermione an hour ago,' she lied, pushing his shoulders slightly, edging him up. She felt something clamp around her heart as she met his gaze, his eyelids heavy as he smiled at her.

'Are you sure?' he asked, brushing her hair from her eyes.

'Yes.' She wanted to stay, but that clamp around her heart too much to bear. She had heard those words before, and had ended up with a broken heart.

'Will I see you tonight?'

'No.'

He blinked, taken aback by the rush of her words.

'I'm having dinner with Harry and Ginny.' Another lie, but she had to get away, to clear her head.

'Tomorrow?'

She kissed his cheek, her legs still a little shaky as she stepped from the desk, pulling her clothes on. She bent to pick up her shirt, hearing a gasp. When she turned, looking back at Draco, he had a hand over his mouth, his eyes closed. Right – she'd just bent over in a little skirt and g-string.

She smirked at him, pulling on a casual air as she apparated from his apartment, one that dissolved as soon as she slumped against one of the lounge room walls. 'Hermione!'

There was a crack as her best friend apparated into the room, concern already written all over her face. 'What's wrong?' Hermione asked, kneeling beside Illiri.

'He said it, but it's just his cock talking,' she said, resting her head on her knees. She wiped a tear that threatened to fall, cursing herself for being so stupid, for even thinking for a moment that it might not just be his hormones. She shook her head. 'It's a lie.'

'How can you be sure?' Hermione asked as she crossed her legs.

'It's too quick.'

'I saw the two of you in Diagon Alley last night. You seemed so…perfect,' she said, unsure that Illiri would believe her.

Illiri swiped at another tear. 'But I shouldn't feel like this. It's just so stupid. It's just a little crush that will be shattered.'

'You don't know that.' Hermione tapped Illir's chin, forcing those brown eyes to meet hers. 'Some people form relationships over years, and then end in days,' she explained. 'But others just know that they are meant for each other.'

'But–'

'Do you want to know why I'm saying this?'

Illiri pursed her lips before giving a curt nod, her arms wrapping around her knees.

'Harry gets this look in his eyes when he is with Ginny, and I see the same look in Ron's.' She smiled, fiddling with the rings on her finger. She leant forward, lowering her voice to a whisper, 'last night, when Draco was whispering in your ear as you walked along the road, I saw the same look in his eyes.'

She wanted so desperately for it to be true, but how could it be?

'Before you see him again, you need to figure out how you feel,' Hermione said. 'No matter what your decision is, I know you'll do the right thing.'

She wiped another tear from her eyes, trying to pull a smile over her lips. 'Thank you,' she said, leaning forward to place a small kiss on her friend's cheek before she apparated from the room, collapsing on her bed, her mind starting a war with her heart.


	10. Hesitation

HESITAION

She did not return.

For days, he went through his usual routine of work, home, work, home, hoping that she would come back to him.

But every night he would arrive home to an empty house and an empty bed, the sheets still unmade, his pillow smelling of her, mocking him.

He couldn't understand why he was so infatuated by her, this little woman that had reappeared in his life so suddenly only to turn it upside down and shake it with all her might.

He sat in his office tapping his quill against the ink bottle this desk, his thoughts absent as he stared at the wall – until something occurred to him.

He leapt from his chair, weaving between the people in the hall, shouting out quick apologies as he bumped shoulders and stepped on toes.

He slid to a halt in front of an office door only to pause with his hand raised, his knuckles only millimetres from the wood. He took a breath, exhaling before he rapped twice.

'Come in.'

The door swung open, leaving him standing stupidly in the doorway, his eyes a little wide from surprise.

Hermione looked up from her work, an eyebrow raised. 'Malfoy?' she said, setting her quill aside. 'What are you doing here?'

He stepped into her office, the door shutting behind him. He came forward, feeling silly standing in her office, a place he had never been, a place he never believed he would ever visit. 'Can I ask you something?' he asked, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

She directed a hand to one of the chairs across from her desk, setting her papers aside. 'Ah, sure,' she said.

'Have you seen Illiri over the last couple days?' he asked carefully, unsure if she knew of their…relationship. _Is it a relationship?_ He asked himself as he thought of the time they'd spent together, of the restaurant…

'A couple of times, but only briefly,' she said. 'Why?'

He glanced away for a moment. 'I just, well you're her best friend and I thought you might have seen her.'

She crossed her arms over her chest, her eyebrow high as she asked, 'what's this about?'

He glanced away again, unable to help himself. 'I…I just need to see her,' he said, his words a little too rushed. 'That's all.'

She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, pausing for a moment. 'The more you chase her, the faster she'll run,' Hermione explained, her voice low and soft. 'When she's ready, she'll come to you Draco,' she said, using his first name for what was probably the third time in all the years they'd known each other. He couldn't even remember the last time she had used it. He snapped back into the present, staring straight into her eyes as she continued. 'Until then, just wait.'

He nodded, standing up. 'Ah, thank you,' he said stiffly as he walked away. He paused at the already opening door, looking back for a moment before he disappeared into the corridor.

That night he went to bed alone again, the covers holding no warmth. He tossed and turned beneath the black silk until he fell into a restless sleep, his head filled with nightmares.

* * *

She knew that what she was doing was silly, that she should have stayed in her bed even though she couldn't sleep – she hadn't for days.

She stepped lightly across the floor, her bare feet making no sound as she made her way up the stairs and along the corridor. She grasped the handle, pausing, her heart racing as she thought of what was behind the door.

Of who was behind the door.

She turned the handle quietly, stepping through the open door. She closed it behind her, though she didn't look to the bed, her eyes closed, far too afraid of what she would do.

She leant against the door, taking a deep breath before she looked across the room to the bed. She felt that clamp take hold on her heart as her eyes moved over his body, the silk pulled up to his waist. She watched as his fingers clenched the sheets, his broad, sweat slicked chest rising and falling with laboured breaths. He was having a dream, or maybe a nightmare, his brow drawn together, his platinum hair stuck to his forehead in damp strands.

After a moment she turned, unable to watch any longer, the clamp on her heart too painful. She leant her forehead against the door, her hand on the handle. But she paused when she heard him murmur, his voice low.

'Don't go,' he muttered, turning his head to the side. 'Please, wait…I…I need you…'

She looked to him as he rolled onto his side, his eyelids fluttering as he reached out, his hand grasping nothing. For a moment she thought he was about to wake, but he continued to murmur, so she turned back towards the door.

'Illiri…'

She suddenly realised that he had been reaching for her.

Now she knew what Hermione was talking about. _'No matter what your decision is, I know you'll do the right thing.'_

She turned, feeling a little smile pick up the corner of her lips as she kicked off her shoes. She stripped her shirt and jeans, pushing the black silk covers aside to climb beneath them. She snuggled into his embrace, her heart fluttering as his arms wrapped around her, his feet weaving with hers. His lips brushed over her forehead and she sighed, placing a kiss against his chest. His body seemed to relax as she wrapped her arms around his waist, and she smiled.

_This is where I'm supposed to be. _

* * *

Draco sighed as he woke up, his body warm as he held the pillow tight, wondering how it could feel so good. Slowly he came into awareness, the fog of sleep lifting from his mind. He could feel something tickling his chin, a hand running over his spine, a slim leg shifting to hook over his knees.

He wasn't holding a pillow.

He dragged his eyes open, looking down to see bronze curling over his pillow, his arms wrapped around a slender little body. He brought her closer, his heart soaring, the light in the room suddenly brighter as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

She had come back to him.

He felt her stir, her body pressing closer, her skin so soft against his. She gripped his hip. He flinched as her fingers dug into his still marked flesh. Suddenly, it felt as though she had never left, as if the last few days had just been one great big nightmare.

'Draco,' she murmured as she nuzzled his chest, her hair tickling his chin again.

He held back a laugh as she did it again. 'You're awake, aren't you?' he said, a small laugh escaping his lips.

'Mm hmm,' she said, looking up, her brown eyes mischievous.

He tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, trailing his fingers over her cheek. 'I missed you,' he whispered.

'I missed you too.'

He claimed her lips, his kiss tender, longing. When she pulled back, she had to take a moment to gather her thoughts, her mind a jumbled mess. She took a breath. 'I have to ask you something.'

'Anything.'

'The other day in the library, you said something,' she said, dropping her gaze for a moment. 'Do you remember what it was?'

'I remember everything,' he said.

'Then after we…well, after, what did you say?'

He went silent for a moment, shifting lower to stare straight into her eyes. 'That's why you ran away,' he said, waiting for her denial, but it didn't come. 'You left because I said that I love you.'

'I thought–'

'It was my hard on talking,' he finished.

She glanced down. 'Was it?' she finally asked.

'No,' he said, his voice strong. 'I said it because I meant it, Illiri.'

She felt her breath disappear, as though it had been taken from her, her heart skipping a beat. 'Say it,' she whispered.

He smiled. 'Illiri Penate I love you.'

'Again.'

'I love you,' he repeated, kissing her between each word. 'Do you love me too?'

'How could I not?' she laughed.

'Well then say it.'

She took a breath, holding his stormy grey gaze. 'Draco Malfoy, I love you.'

And she meant it, with all her heart.

He rolled, pinning her to the mattress as he kissed her. Her arms coiled around his neck, drawing him close, a smile over her lips. God it felt so good, his heart loving and his body strong – and all of it was hers.

Her eyes flew open. _Holy shit,_ she thought suddenly, a realisation hitting her hard.

Draco felt her stiffen. He pulled back, leaning on his elbow. 'What's wrong?'

'How am I going to tell Harry and Ron?'


	11. Affirmation

AFFIRMATION

'Are you almost ready?' Illiri called, brushing her hair into compliance before she checked her earrings again, making sure they matched her necklace.

'I'm getting dressed now.'

'You're certainly taking your time.'

'I distinctly remember being held up in the shower by a very beautiful woman intent on exploring every inch of my skin.'

'But your body is just so delectable, so touchable. It's not my fault that I couldn't keep my hands off you.'

'Or your tongue.'

Illiri felt her cheeks flush with colour, glad that he couldn't see her as she called, 'You didn't seem to mind.'

No, he really didn't. He shivered, remembering how it had felt as she trailed her lips lower and lower, a wicked smile on her lips.

'We're supposed to be at Hermione's at seven.'

'And we will be,' he laughed. 'Stop worrying.'

She walked out of the bathroom, stopping in her tracks. She leant against the doorframe, nibbling her bottom lip, watching his muscles flex as he dug through his wardrobe. He was wrapped only in a towel, water dripping down his back from his still wet hair. _I wonder if Hermione will mind if we give dinner a skip,_ she thought as he bent over, the white fabric stretching over that fantastic ass. 'As wonderful as you look in that, I think I want to keep you all to myself.'

He turned around, smirking. He let the towel fall to the floor, watching as her eyes instantly wandered over his body, her gaze heating every inch of his skin. He held back a shiver, fighting his body to keep control. 'If you keep looking at me like that, then we're cancelling dinner.

'Okay,' she said.

He almost growled, striding over to pull her into his arms, claiming her lips roughly. 'Are you sure?'

'Yes,' she breathed, kissing him again as her mind fought for clarity, a haze settling over her mind. Her eyes snapped open suddenly and she pulled back, barely keeping control. 'No, no. We _have_ to go to Hermione's. She'll be able to help us break the news to Harry and Ron when we're ready and she really wants to meet you.'

'She already knows me.'

'What I mean is, she wants to meet you officially as my boyfriend.'

He groaned, kissing her one more time before he went looking for a pair of boxers. Illiri sat on the end of the bed, watching as he dressed, his trousers hugging that fine ass, the silk of his shirt fitted to his body perfectly, showing off his broad shoulders and…

_Stop it, _she scolded herself, dragging her eyes away, hoping she wouldn't give in to temptation. The man was a walking aphrodisiac.

'Ready?' he asked, snapping her out of her thoughts. He offered his hand and she took it, her arms wrapping around his neck as he pulled her close. 'Now, seeing as I have absolutely no idea where I'm going, you had better be the one to apparate us.'

She smirked and there was a loud snap.

'Early as always,' Hermione laughed, walking over to them as they appeared in the lounge room. She hugged Illiri for a moment, breaking away to peck Draco on the cheek, surprising him. 'It's good to see you again.'

'This is certainly different from school days,' he said when he'd recovered from the initial shock.

Illiri laughed. 'If we look at it from when we were in school, I'm dating my worst enemy.'

'That's why it's so thrilling,' he said, his arm around her waist as he kissed her cheek.

'Can the two of you keep your hands off each other long enough to have dinner?' Hermione asked, turning towards the dining room.

Illiri took Draco's hand and they followed, calling, 'I'm sure we can manage.'

'Speak for yourself.'

* * *

As soon as Illiri sat beside Draco on the couch, his arm wrapped around her shoulder, pulling her close even as he continued his conversation with Hermione. He took a sip of the scotch in his hand, saying, 'I think that the Ministry is getting better at dealing with incidents involving muggles, but there is still a lot of work to do.'

'We will always be able to do more, especially when it comes to memory alterations,' Hermione said. 'You work in that department, don't you?'

'Yes. Although my work load is lighter than last year, there are still high numbers of incidents.'

'Hermione, we're back. Where are you?'

They all froze, following the voice.

'I thought you said they wouldn't be back here until later. I thought you said that Harry and Ron were going out to catch up with Fred and George, and Ginny was supposed to be training until late,' Illiri whispered, glancing over to Hermione, catching the guilty look that flashed over her best friend's face. Her eyes narrowed slightly. 'You planned this.'

'You said you wanted to tell them.'

'Not yet.'

'Don't run from this. You can do this, together.'

Draco took her hand, weaving his fingers with hers. 'If you're not ready to do this, we can leave right now,' he said, meeting her frantic gaze.

Illiri took a shaky breath, glancing to the doorway. 'No. I'm just a little nervous. We can do this. They're going to find out sooner or later, and I think sooner will be better,' she said. 'I don't want to keep you a secret.'

He tightened his grip, leaning his forehead against hers even as footsteps approached, following Hermione's voice as she called them in.

'What the hell?'

They turned to look up at Harry, his gaze cold as he stared at Draco, his grip on Ginny's hand tightening. His glanced down to their joined hands and stepped forward, dropping Ginny's hand to clench his fists at his sides.

'How are Fred and George?'

'They're fine,' he bit out, his gaze still locked on Draco. 'What are you doing, Illiri?'

'What do you mean, Harry?' she asked, keeping her voice steady.

'It would appear that you're holding Malfoy's claw,' he said.

'Actually, I'm holding his hand,' she corrected, tightening her grip. 'I'm pretty sure that there is no law against holding my boyfriend's hand.'

He turned on Hermione suddenly. 'What's he done to her? Has he put her under a spell or something? Was it a love potion?'

'He hasn't done anything wrong,' Hermione said. 'I invited him and Illiri to come for dinner tonight.'

'He shouldn't be here.'

'Stop it Harry,' Ron said, stepping forward. He placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder, pulling him backwards slightly.

'Why?'

'Because you're beginning to snap my wife.'

Harry grimaced slightly, glancing away for a moment. He looked at Hermione, apologising before he levelled his gaze at Draco again. 'I still think you should leave.'

'If Hermione or Ron wish that I do so, then I will depart at once,' Draco said coolly, holding the hostile green stare.

'You're welcome to stay, Draco,' Hermione said, glancing at Ron, daring him to challenge her. He shrugged, unconcerned as he stepped towards her, sitting on the arm of her chair.

Harry seemed about to protest but Ginny stepped forward, standing in front of him. She trailed her fingers over his cheek, forcing him to look into her eyes. 'Let's go home,' she urged, her hands resting on his chest. She took his hands and a loud snap sounded as they apparated from the room.

Illiri almost breathed a sigh of relief but the breath was cut short as she glanced up at Ron, feeling his eyes on her.

'I'm going to start by saying that I'm not against your relationship with him,' he said, pointing discretely at Draco. 'I'm not saying I'm for it either, but as long as he makes you happy, it's none of my business.' He looked to Draco. 'Look after her.'

'I will–'

They all jumped as a loud snap sounded beside them. Ginny rocked on her feet for a moment, putting her arms out to steady herself. She flipped her hair out of her face. 'I haven't got long,' she said quickly, holding up a hand to silence the others. 'Harry thinks that I've just gone back to grab my gloves because I left them in the locker room.'

'Get to the point then,' Ron said.

'I'm sorry about Harry. He had a really bad day at the Ministry. You know that case he's been working for the last couple of months? Well a tip backfired majorly today and he's still riled by it, so he's not quite in the right mind for surprises.' She looked to Illiri and Draco. 'I know he wouldn't have reacted so badly if the day had gone differently. He would have been happy for you Illiri, to know that you've found someone, though he is the last person we would have pegged as that someone.'

'Thank you, Ginny,' she said.

'No need. Just being honest,' she said. 'Next week, lets all have dinner, okay? Like a triple date.'

'That sounds good,' Hermione said.

She turned to Draco. 'You and Harry can meet on more neutral turf and come to an agreement of some sorts, at least.'

'A fair deal.'

She smiled quickly. 'I better go, see you next week.'

There was a crack and she disappeared, giving Illiri a chance to breathe that sigh of relief.

'Was that all so bad?' Hermione asked.

'It could have been worse,' she admitted, resting her head on Draco's shoulder.

He swept her hair from her eyes, kissing her forehead, a smile on his lips. He looked up to Hermione and Ron. 'Thank you for dinner and your hospitality, but I think we should take our leave too,' he said. 'This has turned out to be a very tiring night.'

He tightened his grip on Illiri as he apparated. They landed on his bed, the springs squeaking under their sudden weight.

She laughed, rolling onto her side as she tried to catch her breath. 'That was one of the scariest things I've ever done,' she admitted, staring into the grey depths of his eyes, his face so close that they were all she could see.

He smiled, running his hand over her side, gripping her thigh as he pulled her leg over his hip before he rolled onto his back, making her gasp with surprise. She rest her head on his chest, trailing her hands over the silk of his shirt. He brushed his fingers over her cheek, coaxing her to look up. He claimed her lips, his arms coiling around her. 'But it's done,' he said. 'You don't have to worry about what they think anymore, about whether they approve.'

'There's still my da–'

'Already taken care of.'

'How?'

'I had a few words with Kingsley. He was cautious at first, but I persuaded him to pass on good things. I believe that he and your father are close.'

'Very,' she laughed. She kissed him again. 'Is there anything you can't do?'

'I'd do anything for you, Illiri,' he whispered, brushing her hair from her eyes, the bronze so soft beneath his fingers. 'No matter what, I want to be with you. I want to stand beside you, even when everything is falling apart. I love you too much to let you go.'

'I love you, Draco,' she said, but the words seemed so insignificant. She felt tears come to her eyes but blinked them back, kissing him, trying to convey everything that she felt but could never put into words.

'I love you too, Illiri.'

He pushed her back gently, pinning her to the mattress as his lips moved along her jaw, her fingers entwining in his hair. He smirked as he brushed his lips over her neck. 'Funny to think that, in the beginning, this was all just fun and games.'

THE END


End file.
